


He's Trying

by MantaRae



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, GAYYYYYYYY, Gay Zack, I'm new to this, I'm so weird excuse me, Idk the ship name yet, It's actually really gay, M/M, Milack, Pansexual Milo, So pansexy, Zack is gay and no one can convince me otherwise, Zilo (????), homosexy, i dunno, kinda angsty, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantaRae/pseuds/MantaRae
Summary: Zack's trying to get used to Milo's 'curse', and Milo is forever grateful.





	He's Trying

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this is pretty much a little rant that I came up with at 3 am =] 
> 
> Kind of an au???? Idk 
> 
> I hope you enjoy regardless

Milo Murphy was known as the danger prone kid. The one that if you stood any closer than 5 feet from, you will most likely get stuck in a dangerous chain of events that could kill you.

Melissa knew this. So she was semi-careful around him, but they were best friends, and she was pretty much used to it at this point.

Not as used to it as Milo himself was, but still. Used to it.

Zack was not used to it, but he was trying. He did get startled when something chased after him, and Zack wasn’t exactly fond of the bruises and scrapes he got when hanging out with Milo. But he tried not to complain.

He was trying.

That made Milo unbelievably happy.

Not a lot of people tried.

Zack didn’t even know Milo that long, but he trusted him with his life. Even if his life was in danger.

Missing the first few minutes (sometimes hours, but who’s counting?) of school being chased by a boulder (or some other terifying object) was worth talking to Milo. He was cool.

Not a lot of people thought that.

Milo thought about that a lot.

_“If you know that hanging out with me could possibly destroy you, why do you hang out with me so much?”_

It was a question Milo thought a lot, but only asked once.

_“Because you’re cool. And funny. You’re...interesting. I mean, it’s pretty much worth getting crushed by a boulder.”_

Then he laughed.

That laugh was pretty cute, Milo had to admit.

(Not out loud though.)

(Never out loud.)

They _had_ been chased by a boulder a few minutes before, and Milo still couldn’t believe that Zack as still sitting next to him. Really close too.

Of course, Milo’s racing heart was not because of how close they were sitting. It was the aftermath of them almost dying.

...Right?

Right.

Zack was not making his heart race.

At least that’s what he told himself.

_“You’re a cool guy, you know? You also taught me a lot of stuff.”_

_“Like what?”_

Milo scanned Zack’s face. The corners of his mouth were tilted up slightly, soft and kind.

_“Well, to face my fears head on. To...to not be so scared of what’s coming up. It’s easier said than done, sure. But I’m trying, ya’ know?”_

He’s trying.

Gosh, Milo loved that. He didn’t want Zack to stop trying.

But anything that can go wrong, will.

It’s scary.

It’s scary that one of these days, something bad won’t happen to him, but to someone he loved. That instead of being hurt physically, his friends or family could get seriously hurt (or worse) right before Milo’s eyes. He would be torn emotionally. That it would be his fault.

It’s scary that he knew he was developing feelings. Most likely once-sided, with his luck. What he felt around Zack was at first mistaken as simple platonic interest. Now he wasn’t sure what he felt. What could happen if anyone found out he felt this way teriffied him more than anything else Murphy’s Law could throw at him.

It’s scary, but Milo’s used to it.

That doesn’t mean he likes being scared.

But still.

He’s used to it.


End file.
